The Ancient Clans
by Mika Casey
Summary: Based off the ancient Clans from Firestar's Quest.


**_SkyClan_**

_Leader:_

**Cloudstar** - pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

_Deputy:_

**Buzzardtail** - ginger tom with green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

**Fawnstep** - light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes, white front and paws

_Warriors and Apprentices:_

**Fernpelt** - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Mousefang** - sandy she-cat with amber eyes

**Nightfur** - black tom with amber eyes  
Oakpaw - gray tom with amber eyes

**Barleyclaw** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Queens and Kits:_

**Mistcloud** - beautiful gray she-cat with blue eyes  
_(mother of Barleyclaw's kits)  
_**Twigkit** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Bramblekit** - long-furred brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Bloomkit** - tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Birdflight** - light brown tabby she-cat with long fluffy fur and amber eyes  
_(mother of Cloudstar's kits)  
_**Spottedkit** - tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
**Gorsekit** - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_Elders:_

**Patchstorm** - black and white tom with amber eyes

* * *

**_ThunderClan_**

_Leader:_

**Redstar** - dark ginger tom with green eyes

_Deputy:_

**Seedpelt** - gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

**Kestrelwing** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Violetpaw** - tan she-cat with unusual violet eyes

_Warriors and Apprentices:_

**Nettleclaw** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Poppydust** - white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Spiderweb** - black she-cat with silver paws and amber eyes

**Briarpelt** - dark brown tom with green eyes  
**Emberpaw** - black she-cat with amber eyes

**Rainstep** - gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Appleheart** - cream tom with green eyes

_Queens and Kits:_

**Moonflower** - white she-cat with gray eyes  
_(mother of Nettleclaw's kits)  
_**Beekit** - black tom with amber eyes  
**Honeykit** - gold she-cat with gray eyes

_Elders:_

**Snowfall** - white she-cat with amber eyes

**Smallstep** - small black and white tom with blue eyes

**Breezeheart** - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**_WindClan_**

_Leader:_

**Swiftstar** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

_Deputy:_

**Milkfur** - creamy white tom with blue eyes  
**Bluepaw** - silver-blue she-cat with gray eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

**Larkwing** - silver and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Warriors and Apprentices:_

**Hareflight** - light brown she-cat with amber eyes  
**Sneezepaw** - silver tom with blue eyes

**Brightsong** - white and gold she-cat with amber eyes

**Sparrowclaw** - brown tom with amber eyes  
**Twistpaw** - long-furred brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Dustface** - tan tom with green eyes  
**Whitepaw** - white she-cat with amber eyes

**Darkpool** - black she-cat with blue eyes

_Queens and Kits:_

**Quailheart** - tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
_(mother of Milkfur's kits)  
_**Echokit** - silver she-cat with blue eyes  
**Shiverkit** - white she-cat with tortiseshell patch and amber eyes

_Elders:_

**Tanglepelt** - long-furred brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

**_RiverClan_**

_Leader:_

**Birchstar** - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy:_

**Sloefur** - black she-cat with amber eyes

_Mecidicine Cat:_

**Icewhisker** - silver-gray tom with gray eyes  
**Cloverpaw** - brown she-cat with white flecks and green eyes

_Warriors and Apprentices:_

**Foxclaw** - russet-colored tom with green eyes  
**Reedpaw** - tan tom with amber eyes

**Rushwing** - black and white she-cat with blue eyes  
**Treepaw** - - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Beetlepelt** - black tom with amber eyes

**Leafstripe** - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Queens and Kits:_

**Pebblestream** - mottled gray she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes  
_(mother of Beetlepelt's kits)  
_**Crookedkit** - black tom with a crooked tail and blue eyes  
**Fishkit** - pale gray tom with amber eyes

_Elders:_

**Ashtail** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Goldnose** - gold she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

ShadowClan

_Leader:_

**Dawnstar** - creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Deputy:_

**Snaketail** - brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

**Molepelt** - small black tom with green eyes  
**Owlfeather** - tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_Warriors and Apprentices:_

**Hollowbelly** - black and white tom with amber eyes

**Floodstep** - tan she-cat with black paws and tail and blue eyes  
**Mintpaw** - pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Longwhisker** - long-furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
**Pearpaw** - gold she-cat with amber eyes

**Blazeheart** - ginger tom with blue eyes

**Lizardfur** - mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes  
**Ivypaw** - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Queens and Kits:_

**Ravensong** - small black she-cat with blue eyes  
_(mother of Snaketail's kits)  
_**Wolfkit** - dark gray tom with lighter paws and amber eyes  
**Brackenkit** - brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Smokekit** - very dark gray tom with light blue eyes  
**Crowkit** - long-furred black tom with green eyes

_Elders:_

**Dapplefur** - tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Bushpelt** - long-furred brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Snailnose** - pale gray tom with amber eyes


End file.
